Blood Bank
by LilibethAriel
Summary: Bella was kidnapped from her home by vampires. She was used as a blood machine with hundreds of others to vampires across the world. What happens when she meets a boy named Edward? The two of them having the best blood, how will the coupe with hungry vampires and their feelings for each other?What will happen when a certain coven of vampires buy them and set them free?
1. Chapter 1

I am seventeen, seven years ago i was kidnapped from my home. I was taken by Vampires, they took my to Volterra for a blood organization. It is where they take people and keep them locked up, everyday vampires come from all over the place and drink our blood. Not enough to kill us, just enough to feel satisfied. I had the best blood, sadly i got lots of visitors because of that.  
"Isabella." Aro calls, her opens my door. Inside my little cell is a cot, a chair, and a table. "Visiter."  
I get up from sitting on my cot.  
"Enjoy." He says, leaving. A vampire slowly walks closer to me, he inhales my scent.  
"Beautiful scent."  
I back up.  
"Now now, no need to be scared." He whispered, i shudder.  
"Just do it quickly." I tell him.  
He raises an eyebrow. "Of course." He dashes over to me. I gasp. He grabs my head, and bits into my neck.  
After he finishes he walks out again. Suddenly a pain overcomes me. I tumble the the ground, screaming. Aro suddenly walks in.  
"Isabella, your newest punishment." He tells me. "Jane, stop." He orders. The pain stops and i sigh, relieved. "You create blood faster than normal. Twice as many customers." Aro grabs me and stands me up.  
"This is Jasper Cullen." Aro says, revealing a tall muscular blonde vampire. He had weird colored eyes, somewhere between honey gold and scarlet.  
Jasper dashes over to me and smiles. "Such good smelling blood. Mind if i?" He asks with a southern accent.  
"Do i have a choice?" I demand. It isn't like they can punish me more then they have. They kidnapped me, they drink my blood.  
Aro slaps me.  
"Just stated the facts." I mutter, though they can hear me clear as day. Jasper tilts my head back and sinks his teeth into my neck. I wince. He drinks my blood maybe a minute or two then lets go. I hold my hand up to my neck.  
"Delicious." He smirks.  
"Glad to see you enjoyed it." I mutter sarcastically.  
"That is enough, Isabella." Aro yells. The door opens and a boy is thrown into my room.  
"This is your room, you will learn to live here and follow our rules." Alec yells. Alec was another mean vampire. Jasper and Aro left. Leaving me with the boy.  
He gets up shakily, clutching his bleeding neck and falls against the wall.  
"Are you okay?" I ask him. His forest green eyes dart to my face. He looked scared, terrified. "I won't hurt you. Are you new here?" He nods.  
I smile at him hesitantly. "I am sorry. They took me when i was ten." I told him. I assessed his bloody neck. I got up, grabbing the clothes from my table, i walked over to his slowly. "Can i stop the bleeding?"  
"Who are you?" He asks.  
"Isabella." I told him.  
"I am Edward." He told me. I smile at him again.  
"They drank your blood today?" I ask him, knowing the answer already.  
"Yes." He mutters. "It hurt, how much do they do it?"  
"It stops hurting after the first few times." I tell him. I remove his hand and put the cloth to his neck.  
"Your bleeding too." He tells me.  
"They just drank my blood. We are blood slaves Edward. They are vampires, they come and drink your blood, not enough to kill you, but to feel satisfied." Edward stiffens. "Edward, i will not hurt you i promise. Just trust no one, you don't want to end up dead. Many have had the opportunity to leave and they have."  
"Do i trust you?" He asks.  
I smile and look down. "I promise not to hurt you, but it is up to you whether to trust me or not."  
"I trust you." He whispers.  
"Let me clean your neck." I tell him. I sit him on the cot and rinse the cloth, wiping it on his neck until it is cleared of blood.  
"Do yours." He tells me. I nod and do it.  
"What do you do all day?" He asks.  
"Well, we usually have visitors once to four times a day, depending on how much they drink. Some times they will take blood with a needle rather than drink from you. They may not have such control. And other then that i sing to myself, think of my parents, my family, my friends. Think one day, just maybe they will let me go." I mutter, looking down.  
"Tell me about yourself." He tells me. "You are very beautiful."  
I smile. "And you handsome. How old are you?"  
"Seventeen." He whispers.  
"I had two very loving parents. They would hug and kiss me each night before bed, my mom would sing to me. My dad would give me a quote each morning before school, telling me to think about it all day long. And then at dinner we would discuss what i thought about it. They loved how i would sing and dance. I had a best friend, her name was Angela. We did everything together since we were little. I didn't have siblings, but i wish i did. Every year my parents took me to Florida, we have a beach house there. We would spend all day on the beach. When i think about it now, i can feel the heat from the sun, the cool water, i can hear my mother and father's voice." I looked down, wiping a tear from my face.  
"It sounds wonderful." He muttered.  
"Tell me about your family." I said.  
"My parents were like yours. Loving, though my dad wasn't around much, he loved me and he always told me. He showed it too. Every time he came from a trip, he would bring me and my mother a gift. My mother was very soft and beautiful. She had brown hair, like yours. Just a bit darker. She had green eyes, beautiful ones. She was very gentle and patient, she always made you feel great." He told me.  
Suddenly my door burst open and Aro walked in with a bunch of vampires.  
"Isabella, visiter." Aro sang. "This is Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie."  
"Wonderful." I whisper to myself.  
"Isabella, i warned you." Aor says, slapping me.  
"There isn't much more you can do to me. You took me from my family and intent of making me die a slow death." I told him, holding my cheek.  
"You shall not die!" Aro hissed, slapping me again.  
"Bella." Edward whispers. "Don't."  
"It would be awful if i commited suicide." I told him, smirking. "Because weak old humans do die. And my blood goes with me, you can't keep me forever Aro."  
"And that is why we bring in new humans everyday." He told me happily.  
"None good as my blood." I remind him. "Because i am rare, and that is why you bring only the most paying vampires to me."  
"Of course." Aro stutters.  
"If only one would lose control." I murmured.  
"Your parents will come here too if you don't stop this attitude." He warned.  
My eyes narrowed. "An unfair game, you have more weapons than i do." I frowned.  
"Who ever said we play fair?" Aro asked me. "More weapons, an understatement. We move by night."  
"As if i could use that opportunity, this place has modern vampires. I wouldn't make it too the window before someone stopped me." I told him, my voice relatively calm.  
"Not smart to fight with me." He warned.  
"Kill me, i will be glad." He was silent. "You can't, can you! Because i have wonderful blood that you can't afford to lose. Too bad." I mutter. "I do have demands that never got accepted."  
"We overpower you Isabella." He reminded me.  
"Not exactly, humans die very easily. Loss of blood, perhaps one of your many vampire friends will lose control." I reminded him.  
"Only the oldest come to you." He hissed.  
"One day, bring a newborn." I growled.  
"You wish." He told me slapping me again.  
"Does no good hurting me Aro. Makes me look less tasty, less money for you." I whispered, clutching my cheek.  
"We smell more than see." He hissed.  
"Liar." I whispered to low for even me to hear. But they could.  
"Isabella, perhaps it would be nice for Little Edward to take a trip. We do hear everything you say to each other, perhaps you have drawn feelings?" Aro suggested.  
"I am sorry i talked about my family. Sorry i told him about my best friend you took me away from." I told him sarcastically.  
"You never do stop, do you?" Aro asked.  
"Neither do you. Guess unlimited amount of vampires need blood." I mutter.  
"We brought Angela in a few days ago. Though your blood is still better." He told me. My head snapped up to meet his ruby eyes.  
"Let her go." I hissed.  
"Your parents will be next. Sad that you are getting older, weaker, dying. I remember when you were just a little girl, begging us to stop. How old were you? Nine, ten. Couldn't be older than eleven." He teased. In the background i could see Carlisle and Esme getting angry. "Your parents spent a great deal of time looking for you, they still are. But they are losing hope, slowly. No trace left of you."  
"We have decided to leave her be, someone else smells better to us." Jasper told Aro.  
"Of course." Aro said.  
"Losing money Aro, better watch your words." I told him. They left silently.  
"I wish they would just give up." I muttered, putting a wet cloth on my cheek. "They won't find me."  
"We will find a way out of here." Edward told me.  
"Edward, there are vampires covering every inch of this place. We won't have any chance even to make it out of this room, unless escorted by a highly trusted vampire. If you are here with me, you obviously have good smelling blood meaning more security. We won't get out." I yelled, my voice getting softer at the end.  
Alice POV  
We all entered the blood bank they had. Scents overwhelmed us but we easily picked out a scent, Isabella. She was amazing, had the best blood ever heard of. We walked to Aro and he lead us to her room. She was talking to someone, her small voice comforting someone.  
"I had two very loving parents. They would hug and kiss me each night before bed, my mom would sing to me. My dad would give me a quote each morning before school, telling me to think about it all day long. And then at dinner we would discuss what i thought about it. They loved how i would sing and dance. I had a best friend, her name was Angela. We did everything together since we were little. I didn't have siblings, but i wish i did. Every year my parents took me to Florida, we have a beach house there. We would spend all day on the beach. When i think about it now, i can feel the heat from the sun, the cool water, i can hear my mother and father's voice." She said, her voice a little shaky.  
"It sounds wonderful." A boy muttered.  
"Tell me about your family." Isabella said.  
"My parents were like yours. Loving, though my dad wasn't around much, he loved me and he always told me. He showed it too. Every time he came from a trip, he would bring me and my mother a gift. My mother was very soft and beautiful. She had brown hair, like yours. Just a bit darker. She had green eyes, beautiful ones. She was very gentle and patient, she always made you feel great." The boy said.  
Aro opened the door, Isabella jumped up from the cot and faced us.  
"Isabella, Edward, this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They are here to take your blood." Aro told us.  
"Wonderful." Isabella whispered.  
"Isabella, i warned you." Aro says, slapping her.  
"There isn't much more you can do to me. You took me from my family and intent of making me die a slow death." She yelled, holding her cheek.  
"You shall not die!" Aro hissed.  
"It would be awful if i commited suicide." She told him, smirking. "Because weak old humans do die. And my blood goes with me, you can't keep me forever Aro."  
"And that is why we bring in new humans everyday." He told me happily.  
"None good as my blood." She reminded him. "Because i am rare, and that is why you bring only the most paying vampires to me."  
"Of course." Aro stutters.  
"If only one would lose control." She murmured.  
"Your parents will come here too if you don't stop this attitude." He warned.  
My eyes narrowed. "An unfair game, you have more weapons than i do." Isabella frowned.  
"Who ever said we play fair?" Aro asked me. "More weapons, an understatement. We move by night."  
"As if i could use that opportunity, this place has modern vampires. I wouldn't make it too the window before someone stopped me." She told him, her voice relatively calm.  
"Not smart to fight with me." He warned.  
"Kill me, i will be glad." He was silent. "You can't, can you! Because i have wonderful blood that you can't afford to lose. Too bad." She mutters. "I do have demands that never got accepted."  
"We overpower you Isabella." He reminded me.  
"Not exactly, humans die very easily. Loss of blood, perhaps one of your many vampire friends will lose control." She reminded him.  
"Only the oldest come to you." He hissed.  
"One day, bring a newborn." She growled.  
"You wish." He told her, slapping her again.  
"Does no good hurting me Aro. Makes me look less tasty, less money for you." She whispered, clutching my cheek.  
I suddenly felt bad for her, she was horrible here. I had a feeling the rest of my family felt the same. We were only here for a small snip. Every month we came and had a little human blood. That was it.  
"We smell more than see." He hissed.  
"Liar." She whispered, we were just able to hear.  
"Isabella, perhaps it would be nice for Little Edward to take a trip. We do hear everything you say to each other, perhaps you have drawn feelings?" Aro suggested.  
"I am sorry i talked about my family. Sorry i told him about my best friend you took me away from." She told him sarcastically.  
"You never do stop, do you?" Aro asked.  
"Neither do you. Guess unlimited amount of vampires need blood." She mutters.  
"We brought Angela in a few days ago. Though your blood is still better." He told me. Her head snapped up to meet his ruby eyes.  
"Let her go." She hissed.  
"Your parents will be next. Sad that you are getting older, weaker, dying. I remember when you were just a little girl, begging us to stop. How old were you? Nine, ten. Couldn't be older than eleven." He teased. In the background i could see Carlisle and Esme getting angry. "Your parents spent a great deal of time looking for you, they still are. But they are losing hope, slowly. No trace left of you."  
I looked at Jasper, he had pain written all over his face. I nodded, we all agreed. Pain and sorrow showed on everyone's faces.  
"We have decided to leave her be, someone else smells better to us." Jasper told Aro.  
"Of course." Aro said.  
"Losing money Aro, better watch your words." She told him. We left silently.  
"I wish they would just give up." She muttered. "They won't find me."  
"We will find a way out of here." Edward said.  
"Edward, there are vampires covering every inch of this place. We won't have any chance even to make it out of this room, unless escorted by a highly trusted vampire. If you are here with me, you obviously have good smelling blood meaning more security. We won't get out." She yelled, her voice getting softer at the end.  
"How long has she been here?" Carlisle asked.  
"Around seven years." Aro answered.  
"How long to they keep us here?" Edward asked.  
"Until we die. Edward, we will never see out family again." Isabella told him. Edward's heart sped up slightly.  
"She needs a lesson." Aro muttered. He went into a different room and opened the door. A small girl was crying on the floor there. She had long black hair. "Come with me." Aro snarled, grabbing her.  
"Where are you taking me? Where am i?" She sobbed. We all felt sorrow for her. Aro walked back into Isabella's room, signaling us to follow him.  
"Isabella, i have a surprise." Aro said. Bella covered her mouth with her hands, tears leaked from her eyes.  
"Bella, what is happening?" The girl cried.  
"Angela, i am so sorry." Isabella cried.  
Aro tilted her head back and bit into her neck. Angela screamed.  
"I am sorry." Isabella cried.  
After a minute Aro threw her onto the floor. Isabella ran over to her and hugged her, the girl cried.  
"Bella, where are we? What do they want?" She asked.  
"You blood." She whispered. "They are vampires."  
Angela gasped. "You have been here all this time, we won't go back home?"  
"This is my fault, i am sorry." Isabella cried.  
"Aro, i will buy them all." Carlisle said after a minute.  
"What?" Aro hissed.  
"I will buy them, these three." Carlisle repeated.  
"Fine." Aro snarled. He picked up Angela and threw her to me. I caught her, trying not to hurt her. Isabella looked at me panic stricken.  
Angela sobbed restlessly.  
. I let Angela go, she ran to Isabella.  
"Bella, what is going to happen?" She asked.  
"I don't know." Isabella told her.  
"First we take some blood." Aro said, he grabbed Isabella and sunk his teeth into her neck. A tear dribbled down her face.  
Bella POV  
Aro grabbed me and sunk his teeth into my neck. It hurt more than normal. A tear dripped down my face. He drank longer than normal. My eyes slowly closed and then it was black.  
Angela POV  
The man with red eyes grabbed Bella and bit her, a tear slipped down her face. He drank for a few minutes, then she started looking pale. I gasped at what was happening. He was killing her. Her eyes dropped and she went limp in his arms. He let go and her body fell to the floor.  
"Now you may take them." He grinned. He left.  
Two of the other ran to Bella, crouching down. One was a small girl, she had black short cropped hair, the other was a blonde one. He put his fingers to her neck and moved his lips slowly.  
"She is still alive." He told us. More tears ran down my face. The other boy stood next to me, a tear falling from his eye.  
"Carlisle." A brown haired girl said, walking up to the blonde. "Will she live?"  
"Yes." He answered, picking her up. He suddenly was gone. The brown haired girl came up to me.  
"Angela, i am Esme, we are going to take you home. To your parents." She told me. She put an arm around me and lead me out of the room.  
Esme helped me into a Mercedes and got in next to me.  
"Angela, the one that took Isabella is Carlisle, and this is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper." She told me. Alice got into the driver's seat, Jasper in the passenger and Rosalie got into a different car.  
Alice started driving. Esme turned to me. "I am going to clean your neck, alright?" She picked up a wet cloth and gently wiped at my neck. She put a cloth over the bit and taped it there.  
The drive seemed to go on forever, before i knew it the sun was gone, it was pitch black out. I eventually laid my head back and fell asleep.  
When i woke up i was on a giant bed. I was in a blue and brown room. I sat up slowly, my head hurt, and so did my neck. I winced and fell back onto the plush pillows. The door opened and Alice peeked her head in.  
"Angela, you're awake." She said, dancing over to me. She sat on the bed, i moved away from her.  
"Stay away from me." I cried. "Don't hurt me."  
"Angela, i won't drink your blood. I promise." Alice told me. "I know you are afraid of me, but please trust me. Come on, i will take you to see Isabella if you want. I think you two were best friends or something." She held her hand out. I took it hesitantly. Alice helped me up from the best and supported most of my weight as i walked down the white hall. I passed Jasper and Emmett on the way. They were in another room playing video games.  
Alice opened a door and helped me in. On the bed was Bella. She was pale and had an I.V. attached to her, it was giving her more blood. She had a breathing tube on her.  
Alice gave me a small smile. "You can be with her alone if you want."  
"Yes please." I muttered. Alice helped me to the Bed and left silently. I stroked Bella's hair gently. Moving it away from her face.  
"Bella?" I asked. She stirred a little, her eyes opened.  
"Angela?" She whispered.  
I smiled. "We are out of that place."  
"We are still with vampires." Bella whispered to me, her voice hoarse.  
"They told me they would take me back home." I told her. "They can take you home also."  
Bella smiled. "I missed you so much Angela."  
"Me too." I hugged her.  
There was a knock on the door, Alice poked her head inside.  
"Angela, do you want some breakfast. And then we can take you back home. Well actually Carlisle said you can go, both of you. Bella is doing much better now."  
I nodded. Alice helped me up after i hugged Bella again. She took me back to the room i woke up in.  
"If you want you can take a shower, here are some clothes." She said, handing me jeans and a shirt. I nodded and walked into the room she pointed to be as a bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into the clothes. Alice was waiting when i was done. She led me downstairs and to a large kitchen with stainless steal appliances.  
"Good Morning Angela." Esme said. She gave me a plate with pancakes on it.  
"Hi Esme." I muttered.  
"After breakfast you can go home." Esme told me. I nodded and quickly ate my pancakes. It wasn't long until Bella came down, she had no tubed connected to her this time. Edward came down a little while longer.  
"Esme, where are we?" I ask.  
"We are in Forks, we know that you three live here." Esme told me. She gave us all jackets and directed us to the mercedes. Alice and Carlisle got in with us.  
Bella POV  
We drove to my house. Alice said Angela's parents were there also. Once we got there Angela and i were out the door before anyone else. We ran up the path and i rung the doorbell like four times. It took a little while until someone opened it. Mom stood there puffy eyes and red, when she saw us she stood there shocked. I ran and hugged her.  
"Bella?" She asked, hugging me.  
Suddenly Dad, Mrs. Weber, and Mr. Weber appeared at the doorway. Dad came and hugged me and Angela hugged her parents.  
"Where were you?" Mom asks me, wiping her tears away.  
I didn't answer for a minute. I knew i couldn't tell them where i really was.  
"What is on your neck?" Dad asked, moving my hair and spying the bandage. He spied the one on Angela's neck also.  
"Excuse me." Carlisle said.  
"Who are you?" Dad demanded.  
"My wife and i found these girls and we brought them to our house yesterday. We let them rest and then we brought them here." Carlisle explained.  
"Thank you." Mom said, gripping me tighter.  
"Do you know what happened to their necks?" Mr. Weber asked.  
"An animal attacked them in the woods." Esme lied feebly.  
"Will they be okay?" Mom asked.  
"You are Dr. Cullen." Mrs. Weber said suddenly.  
"Yes." He answered. "I have already taken care of their wounds, they should heal quickly."  
"Thank you so much for everything." Mom said, kissing my forehead.  
"No problem." Carlisle said, walking back to the car with Esme.  
"Bella." Mom sobs, hugging me. "Oh i have missed you! We were losing hope we would ever find you! So many years you were gone."  
"Mom, i missed you too." I told her. After a few hours i went upstairs to bed. Mom and Dad cried and a lot and hugged me, calling every person they knew and telling them i was home and safe.  
When i got upstairs i immediately fell into the purple of it all. The lilac walls, the dark purple comforter, the oak dresser and desk. I walked slowly to the bed and touched the soft blankets. A hundred memories hit me like a comet. Angela and i sharing secrets, sleeping over, sneaking snacks upstairs thinking our parents didn't know but they did, my tenth birthday party Angela slept over. A few tears dripped from my eyes.  
"Honey, are you alright?" Mom asked.  
I turned to her quickly, running and hugging her. "I am sorry, it is just i haven't been in here for brings so many memories."  
"I know sweetie, i know." She tells me. "I am just so happy you are home. Now, go to sleep, you need rest. You look horrible, whatever happened has done damage to your schedule. Tomorrow we will need to run some errands together, getting you new clothes is definitely on the agenda. I doubt you will fit into the childrens place stuff now."  
I smile and nod. Mom kisses me and leaves.  
Jasper POV  
Alice and i sit in the tree that shows us Bella's room. The door opened and the light turned on, Bella took a small step inside. She looked around, a small smile on her face. She walked slowly to the bed and touched the covers, almost as if she was making sure it was there. A few tears ran down her face.  
"Honey, are you alright?" Her mom asks.  
Bella runs to her and hugs her. "I am sorry, i just haven't been here in years. It brings so many memories."  
"I know Sweetie, i know." Her mom says. "I am just so happy you are home. Now go to sleep, you need rest. You look horrible, whatever happened has done damage to your schedule. Tomorrow we will need to run some errands together, getting you new clothes is definitely on the agenda. I doubt you will fit into the childrens place stuff now."  
Bella nods and lies down, falling asleep quickly.  
"Jazzy, do you think we did the right thing. Returning them home?" Alice asks.  
"Yes, you always try to do the right thing Ally." I tell her.  
"But what if Aro comes back for her. She was his favorite, in blood manner, not in behavior." Alice tells me.  
"According to Aro, she is dead. He drank her blood, remember?"  
"I do." She murmurs. I kiss her lips.  
"Ally, she try to do the best we can. If Aro comes again, we will remind him we bought them all. They belong to us."  
"In a technically manner. Renee and Charlie and the true owners of Isabella Swan and Aro knows that, he has the power to kidnap her again." Alice tells me.  
"Edward's parents are dead. He is staying with us?" I ask Alice.  
"Yes." She answers.  
Bella POV  
I fell asleep quickly, but dreams got to me. I woke up screaming. Outside i saw movement. I got up quickly and looked outside, there were two pairs of glowing eyes in the tree. I get up and walk to the window slowly. Suddenly Alice is standing next to me. I scream, she covers my mouth.  
"You parents are asleep. Shh." She tells me, taking her hand off. I back away from her.  
"Don't touch me, please." I beg.  
"Relax Bella. We were only staying watch. Carlisle and Esme told us to. Just in case, and Rosalie and Emmett are watching Angela." Jasper says, jumping in lightly.  
I take another step back, tears in my eyes.  
"Bella, we won't bite you, i promise." Alice says, taking a step toward me. I back up again, she takes another step but Jasper stops her.  
"Alice, give her space." Jasper said. "She is dead scared of us."  
"Fine." Alice pouts.  
Suddenly we hear footsteps and the door opens, Alice and i dash out before anyone can see us.  
Bella POV  
I was backed up at the wall. They were going to suck me blood, after all, Jasper did drink once before. I bet they all wanted a try.  
"Fine." Alice mutters, taking a few steps back.  
Suddenly the door opens and Mom pokes her head in.  
"Bella?" She asks. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes." I mutter, my eyes dart to where Jasper and Alice were standing, they were gone. The window was closed.  
"I thought i heard you screaming." She sighed.  
"It was just a dream." I told her.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.  
"I think i will just go to bed." I told her.  
She nods. "Okay." She whispers, closing the door. Jasper and Alice again are suddenly standing next to the window.  
"Is it childish to say we hid in your closet?" Alice asks.  
I look down.  
"Alice, why did we come in here?" Jasper asks. My breathing gets caught in my throat.  
"She had a dream-Are you okay Bella?" She asks.  
"Scared as hell." I think to myself.  
"Ally, come on. She is scared." Jasper says.  
"Why? We won't hurt her." Alice tells him.  
"She has been around vampires that hurt her for seven years." Jasper tells her.  
"She doesn't trust us at all." Alice whispers, disappearing. Jasper gives me an apologetic smile before leaving also, my window closes.  
**So? How do you like it? Please review! And please read my other stories!**  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Mom and i go and get a bunch of clothes for me, we buy me some school supplies, books, and lunch. In Volterra they did one thing i asked, they schooled me. So i could easily go to eleventh grade. Dad was going to teach me how to drive a car also.  
When i got home i was happily laughing with Mom and Dad about a joke. I kept on seeing Alice and Jasper, they followed us to town, in each shop. They probably showed themselves to me on purpose.  
"Bella, you want to go to school tomorrow?" Dad asks.  
"Yes." I grin.  
"Okay, you better go to bed then." Mom tells me, laughing. "Always excited about school."  
"Well i miss it." I told her.  
"Bella, where were you?" Dad asks.  
I freeze. "I don't know." I mutter.  
"Who took you?" Mom asks. "And how did Dr. Cullen find you?"  
"I am tired-" I mutter.  
"Okay, go to bed." Dad tells me. I get up and go upstairs. I quickly shower and change into some of the pajamas Mom got me.  
The next morning i get up early and ! First time in seven years! I felt kind of nervous as i changed into jeans, a thigh length dress, and a shrug. I brushed my hair and left it down. I went to the desk and started putting my books and notebooks into my bag, then i realised on a paper was a note in beautiful curly writing.  
**Bella, I am so sorry i scared you a few nights ago. I just thought you would trust us because we brought you home. Jasper had to remind me you have had a tough time dealing with us vampires. I am, once again, sorry for scaring you. Have fun at school today, we will be watching from the woods. Aro most likely will try to get you back, if he knows you are alive. Be careful. **  
**Alice**  
I smiled a little at the note.  
"Bella?" Mom asks, coming in.  
"Yes?" I wonder, putting my pencils in my bag.  
"We need to go in ten minutes. Come have some breakfast." She left after delivering the message.  
I looked at Alice's note and flipped it over.  
**I forgive you. It isn't your fault i am terrified of Aro and his 'gang', i shouldn't have been scared of you knowing you wouldn't try to hurt me. I know you guys are kind, looking out for Me, Angela, and Edward. By the way, where is he? I would really like to see him. Please come to my room tonight, i want to talk to you. **  
**Bella**

I left the note next to my window and went downstairs. Mom gave me some eggs and i ate the quickly, we left.  
When i got there Mom left quickly. Angela came and hugged me.  
"Angie." I grin.  
"Bell." She smiles at me. "So how have you been? I am traumatized, nightmares and stuff, he is going to come back for us. Try to kill you again."  
"Angie, remember Rosalie and Emmett?" I ask.  
"The football player and model, yes." She says, i laugh and she smiles.  
"Well they are watching you." I told her.  
She looks confused.  
"The family sort of split up and they are watching us all, making sure Aro doesn't come back for us. I think Carlisle and Esme are taking care of Edward."  
"The parents." She says. "I nicknamed them all. Rosalie is the model, Emmett the football player, Alice the pixie, Jasper the cowboy, Carlisle the father, Esme the mother."  
"Cowboy?' I ask.  
"Yeah, every now and then a bit of a southern accent slips through." She tells me. "So the pixie and cowboy are watching you?"  
"Yeah." I tell her.  
We walk to Science together, that was our first class. The room becomes silent when they see us. I blush and sit down next to Angela.  
"She is hot." A boy whispers.  
"I call dibs." Another one says.  
"Five bucks, she is mine." One says.  
"Ugh, i am jealous." A girl whispers.  
"She isn't that pretty." Another girl growls.  
"Alright, let's welcome back Bella and Angela and continue on with the lesson." The teacher who i did not know said.  
My morning classes were all easy, it was at lunch when me and Angela were walking around the perimeter. Suddenly we were in the forest, on the floor. I got up quickly, so did Angela.  
"Bella, you're still alice. Carlisle must have gone far to keep your heart beating." Aro chuckles. I turn around quickly. Angela follows my movement.  
"Angela, i only got one taste." He whispers.  
I stand in front of Angela. "Leave us alone."  
"Of course, i will only take your wonderfully smelling parents." He says. Jane and Alec suddenly walk out, each holding the arms on one of my parents.  
My heart beats faster.  
"Bella, what is going on?" Mom demands.  
"But Bella can't tell, because she has no idea what will be going on." Aro chuckles.  
Alice is suddenly standing in front of Aro, Jasper appears also and Rosalie and Emmett.  
"Hello Aro, what a surprise." Alice tells him.  
"A surprise indeed." His eyes narrow.  
"We made a deal Aro. We bought them, you aren't to touch them." Rosalie says.  
"But deals are made to be broken." Aro grins.  
"You should say, we can easily overpower you Aro. We have more money and that is all you seem to care about." Alice says.  
"True, but my profit comes from these girls." Aro points to us.  
"And their safety is what we paid you for." Jasper hissed.  
"I do understand you are guarding even Edward? Such a shame, only one got to try him." Aro sighs and looks down. Carlisle and Esme had suddenly joined the group.  
"Aro, we made a deal." Carlisle says.  
"Carlisle, how am i supposed to go along with the deal. I burn money like no tomorrow. But these girls, Bella in particular, kept my bank full. So i would like them back."  
"And how do you intend on doing that? We have them fully guarded." Esme asks.  
"Dear Edwards parents are dead, animal attack. Bella's parents shall soon be dead, and Angela, we have no quarrel with her. We simply did what we did to get Bella to behave." Aro says.  
"Where is Edward?" Jane snaps.  
"Far away from you. We should have sent them there also." Carlisle says.  
"Aro, we bought them from you. You have no right to take them back." Rosalie says.  
"How did you know Bella was even alive?" Emmett asks.  
Aro says. "Practically all of forks knows you are back."  
"Bella, just come with us and your parents won't be hurt." Aro tells me. I look from my mom to my dad.  
"Bella, don't." Mom tells me.  
I slowly walks past Alice and go to Aro. Jane and Alec release Mom and Dad.  
"Bella." Mom cries. Aro grabs my arms and smiles.  
"Aro!" Carlisle yells, clearly mad.  
"Carlisle my friend, the choice is hers." Aro says.  
"We are no friends." Carlisle says, picking mom up and steadying her.  
"Perhaps, but since you own her, an accident will be no problem." Aro chuckles. Her grabs me and holds me to his body, his arms wrapping around me. With his head he pushes me aside and i realize what he is going to do, just as he bites into my neck. Mom and Dad scream, falling down.  
Aro lifts his head after he drinks blood.  
"We already have Edward, seems your Denali friends rather live!" Aro says, running away with me.

When i wake up i am on the cot, in the same room i was in before. A tear drips down my face, i was back.  
"Bella?" A voice says, i turn around.  
"Edward, what are you doing here?" I demand.  
"They got me again." He tells me. He picks up an cloth and puts it to my neck. "They bit you, and it is deep."  
"Thanks." I tell him, getting up. I look into his green eyes.  
"Edward, i think your parents are dead." I tell him.  
"I know." He says. "I saw them."  
"I am so sorry." I tell him.  
"It is okay, i guess." He whispers. I put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you okay?" I ask.  
He nods. "I guess, i thought i would. . . I wanted to be gone from this place forever."  
"So did i." I mutter.  
"Bella, i have to tell you something." He said. I look up at him. His perfect green eyes glistening with sadness. I felt so bad. He was perfect, he shouldn't be here. He was every girl's dream.  
"Bella, i . . . I love you." He whispers. I smile.  
"I do too, maybe i just figured that out two minutes ago, but i do." I told him. We leaned into each other and he gently kissed my lips.  
"This is my fault, i am sorry." I told him.  
"How?" He asks. "It is completely out of our hands."  
I look down.  
"Bella-" Suddenly the door opened and Aro walked in.  
"Well, welcome back. Did you really think we would let you go so easily?" He chuckled.  
"I was hoping you would have sucked my blood and i die completely." I told him.  
"Enough with the attitude Bella, we do have your parents." He tells me.  
"I honestly doubt that." I tell him.  
"Want to see them?" He asked.  
I didn't know how to respond. "Just kill them now." I tell him. He looked shocked, so did Edward.  
"Repeat?" He demanded.  
"Kill them now." I tell him.  
"Bella?" Edward demanded.  
The door opened again and Jane and Alec walked in, they were holding Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper were struggling.  
"Let me go you pavon." Alice hissed.  
"They followed us." Alec said.  
"We will have to move these kids again." Aro says.  
"We made a deal Aro." Jasper says.  
"Of course." Aro says. "My deal, you can have them, dead!"  
Two more vampires came in and they were holding my parents.  
"I told you i had them." Aro said, walking over to me. He touched my tender and bloody neck. "So tempting."  
"You're a despicable creature." I hissed.  
"Indeed." He smiles. "So Edward and you getting along? Trust me, the least i can do it separate you."

**PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT MORE STORIES! VOTING FOR THE NEXT STORY I PUT UP! HURRY, LIMITED TIME OFFER! OKAY, NO THERE IS NO LIMITED TIME OFFER, BUT STILL! READ THE SUMMARIES AND VOTE, AND REVIEW!**  
**Now, for the note about this chapter: I know it is short, but i have been busy lately! Anyway, i have been working on a bunch of other stories. You can vote and basically whichever gets the most votes i put up next. **  
**On the other side of the gun: **  
**Bella was bullied by the Cullens, she comes back many years later and lives with her adopted sister Lily, her parents, and her other little adopted sister, Rachel. One day her adopted brother, Josh, shows up, he cracks open Lily's skull and she is put in a coma. During this Josh is on the police wanted list, so he runs away. Though he retuns shortly with a new target, Bella. This whole mess also includes troubles of her old bullies after she saves their lives from her mental brother!**

**Long, i know. But it is hard to summarize the story, a lot is going on! Next one!**

**Looking Back****: Bella was found bloody on the highway when she was three, she was placed in the care of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Soon they adopted her, she was living happily with her step brothers and step parents until one day at school a family shows up claiming to be her biological family. **  
**And last one!**  
**Happiness is hard to come by****: Bella was forced into Sleeping with Edward Cullen, days later he dumps her saying he never loved her. The same day bella finds out she is pregnant. Along with her dad and older brother, Emmett, Bella raises her child. What if Edward comes back? What troubles await Bella and her baby?**

**Alright, i know the titles suck, but trust me, i will probably change them when i put the stories up! And if when i put this up, the one other story i am working on is going hold. I just work on two at a time, besides htta other one is getting boring! LOL! So i will be working on Blood Bank and this other story WHOEVER REVIEWS gets to pick! SO PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS! I AM DESPERATE, I HAVEN'T GOTTEN REVIEWS IN FOREVER! And is makes me want to write more and better, longer, chapters. So please please please review! **  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward tensed besides me.  
"But sadly i have to save you for the others, come on now." Aro grabbed my arm and took me out of the room, as i left i mouthed 'I love you' to my parents.  
"Bella!" Mom yelled.  
Aro took me to another room, there are vampire was waiting. At the sight of me and dashed over to me, tilting my head.  
I caught a glance at his eyes, dark red! He was starving! My eye widened. I was dead, literally. He bit into my fresh wound, slicing it opened again. I winced.  
"Aro." I mutter, wincing again. "I hope i die this time."  
"Oh Bella, it won't be like that." He tells me. "You won't die."  
"You finally let a newborn on me." I say.  
He gaped at me. He grabbed me and tugged on my arm, pulling me out of the guys arms. The vampires growled.  
I held my hand out to the newborn, he look at me curiously then took it, biting my wrist.  
"You crazy fool! What are you doing!" Aro screamed.  
"Killing myself." I muttered. "I won't live like this anymore, i am not a vending machine."  
Alice POV  
I sunk to the floor sobbing.  
"You know Aro, how stupid could you be?" Jane chuckled.  
"What happened to her?" Renee asked.  
"Shut up, you are next."  
"Is this where she has been?" Charlie asks.  
"Charlie, we have a confession to make." Jasper muttered. "We are vampires, all of us. Everyone in this room except for Angela, Edward, and you guys. And Bella. The rest of our family too. Aro, the man that took her, created a system where he kidnapped people and brought them here, then vampires around the world came and fed on them, not enough to kill them. Just a little at a time. Bella has such good smelling blood, he would never give her up. My family and i came a few days ago, we saw Bella, Angela, and Edward, we felt bad so we bought them all. Aro wasn't supposed to kidnap them again. We took them home and let them sleep and then brought them home, but that day at the school. You understand from there. She has been here and vampires have been feeding on her."  
Renee and Charlie looked at him in shock, not saying a word.  
Renee sunk to the floor, tears pouring down her face.  
"We are sorry." I tell them. "Carlisle tried to stop them, but Bella just didn't want you to get hurt. She talked about you alot though, how much she loved you."  
"They are going to kill her!" Charlie says.  
"We can't do anything Charlie, we have tried. I am sorry." Jasper says. Suddenly Aro walks in, in his hand the head of another vampire.  
"Your beautiful daughter is dead, thanks to this newborn." Aro snarled.  
"She knew someday you would bring a newborn." Edward told him, angrily.  
**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE TWO MONTHS! My dad lost his job, he got laid off. Like 1700 people got laid off in his unit or whatever, so he finally got a job after like 3.5 months and we are moving to Georgia, from Texas. So it is hard for us. We are glad to move, my entire family despises Texas, i hate it with passion! I could insult Texas all day, no offense to those who live or love texas. It is just so uneducated and arrogant, but i shouldn't talk, i lived in Boston and was born there. It has all the educated people, ivy league colleges, and amazing museums and stuff. Again, so sorry. I won't update until like march or something, cause we won't have internet! So sorry!**


End file.
